


The Element of Surprise

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beltane, Deception, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Polyjuice Potion, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco learns of Potter's crush on their Potions professor and decides to use it to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Element of Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lmeden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/gifts).



> This was written for HDS Beltane Fest 2012 on LJ for Lmeden. I originally had a completely different story planned, but while I was perusing dracotopsharry prompts, prompt #9 completely inspired me. With permission from the prompter, I took that, the prompt idea "how the relationship they thought would never happen came to be," her request for flawed characters, and Draco's POV - and ran with it. The result came out a bit angstier than I originally intended, but hopefully still enjoyable.

_Draco sat against a tree, watching the Beltane celebration commence. The bonfire was always something that he enjoyed, as well as the magic that floated through the air._

_Beltane was one of his favorite holidays. He could sit and watch people fuck under the fireworks on a beautiful hill, with a gorgeous view of Scotland looking out for endless miles. This celebration was one unlike any other he had been to lately. Everyone was free from worries and instead, came together to create a refreshing, carefree atmosphere._

_Though there were still several hours of daylight left, the festival participants were lighting candles and magicked them to float in midair. It served to remind everyone why they were here: fertility and newness._

_He wasn't sure what drew him to the festival. It had been years since he visited, choosing to avoid most parts of the United Kingdom and instead, stay at his home in the Maldives._

_He sure had missed this though. He missed the acres of green fields, even something as simple as hearing others with his accent. The Maldives were beautiful but not his home country._

_Draco listened to the cheering and laughter of the festival participants echoing across the field. Maybe later he would join them. Someone already had offered to paint his body red, and sure, why not?_

_Then he saw_ them _._

 _He ducked behind a tent, then peered over to look. It_ was _them._

 _After he left the country, the rumor had gotten back to him that they were together. But that had been over 10 years ago. Were they still together? The kiss they were sharing gave a resounding_ yes _._

_It had been so long. Draco didn't know how they would react to seeing him. Would they hex him? Ignore him? Thank him?_

_How could he have known that the choices he made his eighth year would have led to this?_

__**

Harry let out a moan as Draco pounded into his tight arse. He gripped the edge of the desk they were fucking on in the unused classroom as Draco picked up his speed. He stretched his back up even higher to meet each of Draco’s thrusts, his shoulders the only thing left on the desk.

“Harry, you are so fucking hot right now,” Draco breathed, his thrusts becoming more erratic. Draco knew they were both close. They had been doing this long enough for him to notice these little things, noticing how Harry turned a delicate shade of purple right before he came--that he would give Draco’s nipple a slight pinch for his own pleasure just as much as Draco’s. “Are you getting there?” he asked, trying to hold his orgasm off as long as he could.

“Yes, please, fuck me harder. I need you to fuck me like you did last week over the chair.” Harry gasped, reaching down and stroking himself.

Draco didn’t need to be told twice. He moved quicker, harder, sweat dripping down from both their naked bodies. Finally, he let out a single cry, emptying himself deep into Harry’s arse as Harry’s come flew between them, landing on their stomachs and faces.

Draco fell forward into the nape of Harry’s neck and nibbled softly as they caught their breath. Harry traced his fingers along Draco’s spine, causing him to shiver. “You should make this homework,” Harry murmured to Draco.

“Should I?” Draco asked, turning his head and leading him into a kiss.

A beeping sound came from Harry’s bag. He groaned. “I’m so sorry, I have to go. That’s Hermione. She charmed those stupid quills to go off whenever we have a study session.”

“You should probably go then,” Draco said. “Wouldn’t want to keep Granger waiting.” He pulled out of Harry and cast a Cleaning Charm on them.

Harry threw on his clothes and turned to Draco. “Don’t be like that. I’m glad we had this…talk. You should also know I already finished your essay on Occlumency.”

“Of course, you bloody did.” Draco said with a smirk. “Hopefully it isn’t as bad as the rest of the other eighth year papers.”

Harry grinned. “You’ll just have to find out. I do have first-hand experience. No thanks to you. I really do have to go. Let’s do this again soon?”

“Always,” Draco responded, buttoning his black robes and fixing his hair.

Harry turned and left. Draco took out a small black vial from a hidden pocket in his robes and stared out the window, looking his reflection up and down.

He scoffed at his black hair and black eyes, his overly large nose taking up a good chunk of his face. He never would get used to this part. Seeing Severus Snape sneering back at him, no matter how many times it happened, was derailing.

**

It didn't start out like this. Well, okay, it had started out like this; Draco just hadn't planned for it to last this long.

He came back for his eighth year without any expectations. His plan was to keep his head down, pass his NEWT exams with flying colors, find a job investing in offshore companies, and retire before he turned 30. The first term seemed to fit the mold quite well. He received the occasional death threat about him being a Death Eater, but most of the insults bounced off his shoulders.

Then came January.

Draco still wasn't getting along with Potter and his cronies. Sure, he had stopped calling Granger a Mudblood and insulting the Weasleys for being poor, but he wasn't about to break _all_ of his old habits. Plus, with Potter having killed the Dark Lord, he was reignited with a Gryffindor self-righteousness that made Draco want to vomit all the way to the Chamber of Secrets. And--the boy was so thick, really bloody thick. He couldn't even play the charismatic hero card all that well; stumbling through his every interview like the blubbering idiot he was. Maybe Dumbledore had it right. All Potter was good for was defeating Voldemort.

Even more so, the lack of concern Potter had during Draco's trial was pitiful. Yes, he testified in defense of the Malfoy family, but he failed to speak with conviction. Hell, Draco hadn't even earned an Order of Merlin, Third Class, nor had his mother. Even though both of them had saved Potter's arse that year, the bastard didn't feel it was necessary to praise them for it. His family had gotten off with minimal reparation costs and probation restrictions, no thanks to the Boy Who Lived Twice.

Shortly afterward, Potter came out of the closet. And then Draco noticed something peculiar during their Defense Against the Dark Arts classes.

Draco felt sorry for anyone who thought Snape was idiotic enough not to go meet Voldemort with anti-venoms running through his veins at any point in time. The man was the smartest, most resourceful wizard to ever have come through Hogwarts. A snake bite from Nagini was one of the MANY situations he had planned for years in advance. In fact, Snape was walking around, very much ALIVE, and back to acting like a complete arse barely even a month after the Final Battle.

Indeed, Draco was happy for Snape. They had a strange dynamic going on, especially after all of the things that had gone down during his 6th year; however, Draco still wanted the best for him. The man could finally focus on himself instead of being indebted to the headmaster.

Surprisingly, Snape continued teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, leaving the Headmaster position to McGonagall. The old bat was a shoe-in for the position. Draco was only a bit surprised that Snape kept teaching. He figured that not only did Snape enjoy teaching a little more than he let on, but it was probably also not the safest time for him to be out in the open world. In any case, it was nice to have a professor who knew what he was doing and wasn't forcing them to practice the Cruciatus Curse on misbehaving third year students.

During Snape’s lessons, Draco noticed that Potter kept a very intense gaze on Snape as well as during meal times. At first, he figured it was just some saving-people fixation--that maybe Potter felt sorry for Snape. After several weeks of this and after Potter revealed his sexual identity, it all made sense. Potter was harboring a crush on their snarky professor.

Draco spent the better part of a fortnight trying to decide what to do with this _delicious_ information. He could simply let slip his knowledge to Potter and blackmail him into doing his bidding, yet he was unable to come up with something worth this revelation. Part of him just wanted to publicly humiliate him and reveal his crush in front of the entire Great Hall or perhaps leak it to the _Prophet_.

He supposed that's where he got the idea from. Draco knew that he wanted to take Potter down a peg. Or two. How better to do that than fuck him up the arse?

Draco was relatively flexible when it came to his sexuality. Hell, as long as he was putting his cock in a hole, he didn't care where it went. Blokes and birds were both attractive in their own way.

His original plan was to try and woo Potter himself. Unable to put away his loathing of the idiot long enough for a good flirt, he gave up on that almost immediately. Instead, he collected some hair from Snape's chair in his office and brewed several batches of Polyjuice Potion. If Potter wanted to be with Snape, Draco could make that happen.

It was all too easy. Draco took the Polyjuice Potion and met up with Potter just outside the Quidditch Pitch. He made some snarky comment and led Potter to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was there that he enveloped the Saviour of the Wizarding World in a heated snog against a tree.

Draco knew that even though Potter was obsessed with Snape, he wouldn't put out the first time they had a physical encounter. He wouldn't be the Gryffindor Golden Boy if he had. He hinted to Potter that if he were discreet, he would be amenable to meeting him in an unoccupied classroom in the dungeons. Instantly, Potter took the bait and told Draco he would be there. It had been far too easy.

They met up, Draco taking another swig of the Polyjuice Potion. At first, Potter was nervous, fumbling, and awkward. Once Draco took control of the situation, things heated up and Potter was quite amenable.

It was strange fucking someone with a cock that wasn't his. Draco knew the intricacies of his own prick, but Snape's was different--longer, thicker and oddly enough, circumcised. He found pleasure in different ways, like going a bit slower than he was used to; instead, focusing on the depth and intensity of his thrusts. Either way, Potter was a good lay, there was no doubt about that. He was incredibly tight, and the way he writhed underneath Draco and mewled in response to each thrust was so hot that Draco nearly came from that alone.

Originally, Draco had planned this one-off, and then he would reveal his true face to Potter; thus causing painful humiliation for the idiot. Instead, when Harry asked, "When can I see you again," Draco responded with, "I don't know."

Perhaps it was the amazing fuck he just had, or maybe it was even Potter's hopeful eyes, but he was unable to crush the bloke. He spent several days agonizing over this. Fucking Harry Potter as Severus Snape? Why not? He could get Potter to fall in love with him and THEN reveal who he truly was. Plus, there was never anything wrong with having a bit of good sex, no matter who the Gryffindor was.

Plus, it infuriated him that he had been caught off-guard. He could count on one hand the number of times someone had left him speechless or caused him to change his plans. This was a blessing in disguise. Sure, maybe Potter's moon-like eyes had hit him in a vulnerable spot, but not this time. He would convince Potter that they belonged together and would then crush his heart, bringing the bastard to justice.

In his best Snape-imitated handwriting, he wrote a note to Potter telling him to meet him in the same classroom. Like a trusting little Gryffindor, Potter bought it. When they met up, all Potter wanted to do was snog, but Draco finally unstuck him from his arms and explained how their relationship was to work. There would be no interaction between the two of them unless they were in private and Draco had to initiate it. Potter was to act perfectly normal around him during classes and mealtimes. They were to behave as if they continued loathing each other. And most importantly, under no circumstance was Potter to tell any of his friends about their arrangement.

Potter had given him a piercing look after Draco had listed all of these rules. For a moment, he feared the Polyjuice Potion had failed, and he was back to his normal self. After several intense beats of staring, Potter finally spoke, "Okay," he said softly. "If that's what it takes." Draco nodded and made up some excuse about having to tend to some potions ingredients.

Things had gone on for three months like this. Draco would send Potter an owl, and they would meet up someone and have a quick shag. Draco always insisted on topping. He couldn't imagine what people would say if anyone ever found out Harry Potter buggered him.

They had a good rhythm, several times a week of senselessly fucking. Minus several slip-ups on Potter's part, flirting with Snape during class and a miscounted number of days of boiling the lacewing flies (Draco's hair had to be manually bleached), things had gone quite well.

That probably should have been the warning to Draco that things would end in the worst possible way.

**

Draco sat in Potions class, casually stirring his Diminishing Draught. Pansy was nattering on about something that happened in the Slytherin Common Room the night before, but he couldn't bring himself to care. It was April and he was almost done with this bloody place. He could finally move on and find that early retirement job. Wistfully, he thought about what it would be like, him a gorgeous 30-year-old with a beach house in the Maldives. He would party every night, blow his money on impractical things like a suit made of diamonds and imported sand from India. It didn't matter that the Maldives already HAD sand; it was more that he wanted to prove he could afford _imported_ sand. Obviously. On his arm would be a gorgeous bloke, a bit scrawny, with mussy black hair and stupid rimmed glasses –

Draco toppled off his stool. The entire class stared at him as he pulled himself back up. "Mr. Malfoy, are you alright?" Snape asked.

"Yes, sir, just slipped," Draco responded, his ears burning red.

"See that it doesn't happen again. You're an adult now, Malfoy, not a clumsy child."

He noted Potter holding back a laugh. He scowled and turned back to Pansy, who narrowed her eyes at him.

"You weren't listening to anything I just said, right?"

"Not a bloody word," Draco replied and turned back to his cauldron.

Fantasizing about Potter was not part of the plan. Okay, so he had had several wank sessions in the showers involving Potter’s lips around his cock and pounding him into a wall, but those were just wank sessions. He'd had wank sessions about Oliver Wood before and didn't feel ashamed. So why this? What was so embarrassing about being attracted to a fit bloke, anyway?

He glowered at Potter's back. He was always so submissive during sex. Honestly, Draco hadn't expected that. He figured there would be a power struggle--that the Boy Who Lived would want to top. It was certainly a surprise when Draco had rolled him on his stomach and fucked him senseless without so much as a protest.

Why did he have to be so attractive anyways? He was just so perfect--the Savior of the Wizarding World, dashingly good looking, now becoming the bloody poster child for gay support groups. And why was he so kind? Just a few weeks ago, Potter took part in a huge memorial dedicated to the house elves that lost their lives in the war. At first, Draco was disgusted by the Gryffindor display, yet something inside of him warmed thinking about it. What was he doing, even thinking about the speckled git?

Before he could completely lose himself in his thoughts, he heard the bell ring. The bell was daft, charmed to go off at the end of each class period. Apparently, it was a Muggle thing and was effective in ensuring that instructors would let their students out on time. Draco hated the sound of bells.

"Mr. Malfoy, please remain after class," Snape called.

Draco smiled. This would be the perfect time to retrieve some more hair. He was able to Summon hair from his hairbrush without Snape noticing. Draco was surprised at how simple it was to take hair from him every few weeks. Clearly, he was not as brilliant as everyone had thought. Sure, it took several tries, but he had eventually perfected the move. He walked up to the front of the classroom. "Yes, Professor?" he asked in his most casual voice.

"I'm missing ingredients from my private storage room."

Draco froze. After his original stash from various catalogs had been depleted, he had been stealing boomslang skin from Snape. There was quite a large stock of them, so he figured it wouldn't be too difficult to take it unnoticed. Apparently, it was easier to spot than he thought.

"Have you seen anything?" Snape asked.

"What?"

Snape clicked his tongue impatiently. "You are one of the few students at this school who I can trust to ask a question and get a straight answer out of. Do you know of anyone who might be preparing Polyjuice Potion?"

"Didn't Potter use it his second year?" Draco blurted out.

"He did," Snape said smoothly. "But he had it in his brain that you were the Heir of Slytherin," he reminded Draco.

Draco crossed his arms, not pleased to be reminded of that experience. "Maybe he's doing it again."

"Why? With Gryffindors, there's always some heroic motivation to do something like that."

Snape turned around and wiped the blackboard with his wand, putting up the instructions for the next class. There wasn't any better time than this. Draco pointed his wand at Snape's desk and nonverbally Summoned the hair. He pocketed it just as Snape turned around. "I don't know, sir."

"I was hoping you knew about a potions ring happening with a group of Slytherins or something along those lines," Snape said.

"I haven't. Sorry, Professor."

"That's quite alright," Snape responded.

Just as Draco tuned to leave, Snape called out. "Draco, I have one more question."

Draco glanced back. "Sure."

"Have you - do you -"

Draco raised an eyebrow. It was rare that Snape ever stuttered upon anything, so this must be an incredibly tense subject for him.

"Hasn't Potter seemed a bit - odd since the Christmas hols?"

Draco's facial expression was torn between amusement, mortification, and trying to stay neutral. "Like what?" he managed to ask.

"He stares," Snape said through gritted teeth. "If I'm being candid with you, Draco, I think he -" Snape shuddered. "It's disgusting."

"That he's - in love?"

Snape scoffed. "Of course not. What's disgusting is that you can read his face like a children's book."

Draco nodded. "Sir, why are you sharing this with me?"

Snape was silent for several moments. "This may be - unprofessional of me to ask, but I can't handle these moon-eyed stares any longer. Given the - relationship between you and Mr. Potter, I thought perhaps you could bring his - feelings - to light? Publicly?"

His mouth dropped open before Draco could stop himself. "Are you encouraging me to publicly humiliate Potter by sharing with everyone his feelings for you?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Snape asked, his eyes piercing into Draco's.

Draco gave him a broad grin. "I know we're supposed to be moving on, but sometimes, old habits cannot be stopped. Don't worry, Professor, I'll make sure he keeps his little crush more discreet."

"I would appreciate that. I will make sure that you are rewarded when the time comes to find a suitable career," Snape said, relief clearly in his voice.

"May I ask a question?" Draco said, unable to contain himself.

"Certainly."

"You don't seem fazed by Potter's feelings, only that he's distracting. Do you - return those feelings?" he asked boldly.

Snape dropped the quill he was holding and he turned to face Draco. His face hardened. "That is an inappropriate question to ask a professor, Mr. Malfoy. You should be on your way to your next class. I would hate for you to be late."

"It's also inappropriate to encourage the bullying of a student," Draco muttered as he walked out of the classroom.

Draco let out a breath he had been holding for a long time, gasping for air. So Snape knew that someone was brewing Polyjuice Potion, that Potter was in love with him, and he maybe returned some of those feelings? And why was he plagued with a sudden urge to curse Snape halfway around the world?

Well, he knew he couldn't curse Snape, but there was definitely one thing he could do.

**

"Potter," Snape's silky voice whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry stopped fighting his attacker and relaxed. "Oh, it's you. Sorry. Sometimes old habits can't be stopped, you know?" Harry said, reaching up and stroking Draco's cheek.

Draco leaned in and kissed Harry with abandon, slamming him against the wall. Harry moaned through the kiss and began writhing against him.

"You realize - that people - are starting to - suspect?" Draco whispered between long kisses.

Harry froze. "What?"

"Malfoy - he sneeringly asked me why you were giving me moon eyes all class. Haven't I told you to be careful?" Draco said harshly, pushing Harry harder into the wall. "Both our reputations and my bloody job - are at stake. There is no room for error. Do you realize what Malfoy would do if he found out about this?"

"Malfoy is losing his grip. You saw him fall off that stool." He suppressed a giggle.

Draco's lips thinned. He was not amused by having Potter find humor in his fall, especially because HE was the one who caused it. "He's not daft enough to miss something as obvious as our - "

"Relationship?" Harry suggested.

"Interactions," Draco corrected him. "You know what Malfoy is like when he sets his mind to something."

Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder and drew in a deep breath. "I'm sorry, sometimes, I can't help myself. I can't believe I am lucky enough to be with you."

Draco wound his fingers in Harry's hair. "Don't forget it."

**

“I want to take you out,” Draco blurted out. They were in their short minutes of post-coital bliss, breathing into each other’s shoulders, feeling the soft skin of the other man. Draco never did feel as close as he’d like to. Perhaps it was because he was in another man’s skin, he thought woefully. He shuddered. Why was he acting like such a Hufflepuff?

Harry stopped his deep breathing and pulled himself up. “Come again?”

“I would like to take you out to dinner,” Draco said slowly with a smirk.

“Why?”

“So we could eat?” Draco snapped.

“Don’t get me wrong, I would love to have dinner with you. But I thought we were just…interacting,” Harry said, nibbling on Draco’s ear.

Draco sighed. Potter had a point. Barely even a half hour ago, he had insisted on the same thing. “I suppose I would be…amenable to trying something a bit more substantial.” He closed his eyes in horror. What had he just agreed to do?

Harry threw his arms around Draco. “I’m so glad you want to-“

Draco patted Harry’s back tentatively. He took several moments to enjoy Harry’s embrace, but quickly gave him a small shove. “Bloody hell, brat, it’s just dinner,” he muttered through his grin.

“Where would you like to go?” Harry asked. “You can pick anything!” he babbled excitedly.

“Obviously. We _will_ be visiting a Muggle establishment under glamours... so as not to be spotted. I'll pick a place. All you need to do is show up. And eat. Now, get dressed. You have class in 20 minutes.”

Harry sat up and began pulling his clothes on. “Can I tell Ron and Hermione?”

Draco scoffed. Those two bloody Gryffindors, always getting in the way of what was his. "I won't even dignify that with a response."

Harry hung his head, his messy fringe falling into his eyes. “I just feel like I’m doing something I’m ashamed of by keeping it secret.”

Draco reached out and cupped Harry’s cheek. It was rather difficult to stay in character when Potter looked so sullen. As much as a bastard as he was, Snape was King of the Bastards. “You know why we aren’t telling anyone. If this were to go public, there is a good chance I could lose my job. Do you want that just so you can tell Weasley and Granger?”

“I suppose not,” Harry replied.

“I’m making an effort, aren’t I?”

Harry nodded and gave him a small smile. “You are. I’m impressed.”

Draco squeezed Harry’s hand. “Meet me tomorrow night precisely at seven by the Hogwarts gates. We’ll Apparate from there.”

“What should I tell Ron and Hermione?”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Draco replied smoothly. “You always do, don’t you?”

Draco watched as Harry finished putting his clothes on and left the room, rushing off to class. They were cutting it close, as he only had five minutes before he started morphing back into himself. He wasn’t sure what compelled him to ask Potter out on a date, because in no way, shape, or form had he intended to do so. The words just blurted themselves out. He wanted a chance to date Potter, to be with him in a romantic fashion.

Perhaps then he would realize how much he didn’t want to continue this ruse and publicly shame him for harboring feelings toward Snape. If he didn’t feel anything during their dinner, it would help him separate his emotions from reality. It wasn't as though he actually had feelings either. He was just having trouble separating his emotions from the sex. It happened often enough to others; it was bound to happen. Once he realized that he just liked the sex and not Potter, things would be better. This was Harry Potter, the boy who he wanted revenge on, not as his boyfriend.

Draco scoffed. Boyfriend? Where had that come from? By anyone’s definition, Potter was definitely not his boyfriend. Draco hated that word – boyfriend. Boyfriends were for birds who spent their nights alone eating chocolate. Fucking--didn’t merit a relationship, nor did the fact that it wasn’t even him Potter was technically fucking.

He felt his hair grow shorter, leaving his shoulders, his body shrinking and shoulders broadening. It was always a strange feeling whenever he transformed back into himself. At first, changing back and forth from himself to Snape was incredibly painful. After a while, he grew used to it and was able to ignore the pain from overgrown bones or hair that came in or out of his head too quickly.

Once he was confident that he was completely himself, he strode out of the classroom, back in his Hogwarts school robes, of course. He was going to be late to Charms, which was never a good sign.

**  
“Pansy, for the last time, I’m not fucking around,” Draco hissed.

“You disappear for hours at a time, you CONSTANTLY forget what is due for homework, and you come back to the dorms smelling like sex. You're having sex and you aren't telling me. Go on." Pansy folded her arms and looked at Draco petulantly.

Draco sighed and rolled off the couch. "Okay, I'm fucking someone. Repeatedly."

"Who is it?" Pansy asked, her voice full of glee.

"A man," Draco replied dully. "Listen, if you want to know who it is, you have to do me a favor."

"Anything for a bit of gossip," Pansy replied quickly, her chopped brown hair swaying as she spun to face him.

"Before I get to the favor, _if_ I tell you, you CANNOT tell ANYONE. Not even Blaise," Draco said seriously.

"You have my word," Pansy said impatiently. "Now...out with it."

"I need you to cover for me tonight. I'm leaving Hogwarts grounds and I don't want anyone to know about it."

Pansy squealed. "Are you fucking someone from the Ministry? Ohhhh don't tell me, it's Hardy, isn't it? He always was walking around with that gay swagger. Oh and his ARSE. Draco, you are fucking HIM? Good catch," she commented.

"Before you continue this…insanity…you should know that it isn't Hardy. But you will cover for me, right?"

"Of course, of course. Who are you fucking? Tell me before I burst!"

"Potter."

Pansy fell off the couch at this comment, toppling onto Draco. She quickly gained her sense of composure, and wrung Draco by the neck, shrieking, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING?"

"There's more."

"More?" she screamed through gritted teeth. "There is MORE?"

Draco pulled Pansy's fingers from his neck, taking in a full breath. "I'm fucking him as Polyjuiced Snape."

Pansy fell back against the couch and melodramatically covered her forehead with the back of her hand. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

Draco bit his lip. "It's not _that_ bad."

"Bad? Bad is that you fucked Rabastan Lestrange while he wore a bonnet last year. BAD is when I caught you jerking off to a photo of Ron Weasley. BAD was when WE tried to have sex. This Draco? This is a bloody disaster."

"I don't -"

"Why?"

"Remember when Potter came out?"

"Who doesn't? He was wearing those bloody tight denims that hugged his arse just right."

"Well, I realized that he fancied Snape.

"So where did YOU fucking him come into play?"

"I - I wanted - I WANT revenge on him. My family could have been far better off had he testified for us. Instead, he sat there in his heroic glory and did NOTHING. I want to humiliate him, the way he humiliated me. I got the idea to seduce him, Polyjuiced as Snape, and then expose him for being a pervert."

"Wait, how long has this been going on for?"

"Erm...over three months now."

Pansy slapped him across the face. "FUCK, DRACO. Why didn't you come to me with this idea in January? I would have shot it down and instead of having THIS conversation, we would be sharing a joint."

"I didn't want to tell you...because I knew you would react like this. I _needed_ to do this. I have to get my revenge."

"This isn't the way. Draco, you need to end this farce with Potter and move on," Pansy said slowly.

"I've been wanting to for a while now."

"But?" Pansy asked. She looked at Draco, who never able to hold a stare-off with Pansy, looked down bashfully. "Oh Merlin. You LIKE him."

"I do not."

"You are in love with Harry bloody Potter."

"I am not."

"Don't deny it."

"Okay, I like the sex. And Potter isn't all that bad, I guess," Draco admitted.

"You realize that you can never be with him because of THIS?"

"You seem to accept my feelings for Potter quickly," Draco commented.

Pansy sighed and took out a joint, lighting the end with her wand. She took in a deep puff and looked at him sharply as she held in the hit. Breathing out, she said slowly, "I've learned not to be surprised or bothered by anything you do anymore. All I can do is be there for you when you fuck up, as you will many times after this. I'm more upset you didn't tell me than the fact that it is Potter."

Draco took the joint from Pansy and breathed it in, savoring the sweet flavor. "I'm sorry," he finally said.

Pansy patted her best friend's shoulder. "It's fine," she replied. "But how are you going to take care of this?"

Draco sighed and took in another hit. "I am taking him out to dinner tonight. I just need this little bit, okay? I just want to be with him this once. Like THAT," he said.

The effect of the marijuana was starting to work. His body relaxed and all of the stress related to this Potter mess was fading away.

She leaned in, stealing the blunt from him. "I can't believe you want to be…domestic with him."

"Domestic isn't a very good way of putting it," he replied.

Pansy shoved him. "You'll find a way to fix this. You always do."

Draco nodded. Fucking Harry Potter was on the lower end of the list of things he had to be held accountable for. Not to mention, he was craving something deep fried.

**

"Why HERE?" Harry asked.

Draco grinned. "What, you don't like it?"

"It just seems a bit more casual than I expected of you," Harry replied slowly.

They were at an Irish pub. Men bellowed as they downed pints of beer at once. There were loud clinks of more glasses and barmaids with bosoms bigger than their faces pouring out the ale. Harry and Draco were seated in a corner next to a billiards table.

"I can't surprise you?" Draco asked smoothly.

"Well, no. You're one of the most predictable people I know. You like potions. You don't like the students. You like to fuck me. Anything else?"

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Careful, Potter. You're treading hot water. If you'd RATHER we go to a poncy little French restaurant, I'm sure that could be arranged."

"No, that won't be necessary. I do love fish and chips," Harry said with a smile, crunching into the fried potatoes. "So, what does one talk about on a date with you?"

Draco clicked his tongue. He knew he had to stay in character, so he had to do this carefully. "Very well, what do you like to do?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You know I like Quidditch…and your cock," he purred.

"Quidditch and cock? Is that all you think about?" Draco asked. "Here I am, taking you out and you are saying asinine things like THAT?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just not used to talking to you."

"You're blaming me for your inability to hold a decent conversation?" Draco asked, and then mentally slapped himself. Here he was, out on a date with a gorgeous bloke, and all he could do was provoke him. "Okay, let's try this again," he said, picking up a beer-battered and fried fish. "Why do you like Quidditch so much? It’s a foolish game."

Harry grinned. "You didn't ask me why I like your cock."

Draco nudged his ankle with his foot. "We all know why you like that."

"I like it because it is something I'm good at. I like being good at things. There isn't much I'm actually GOOD at, you know?"

"You're the Boy Who Lived - Twice!" Draco said, shaking his head at him.

"I killed Voldemort with Expelliarmus. Not really an impressive show of power, right?"

"No, but-"

"When it comes to Quidditch, I KNOW I'm good. I've beaten everyone but Diggory, and even then, it was contested. I don't mind being a bit arrogant when it comes to something I know I'm the best at."

"I once played Seeker," Draco said.

Harry stared at him. Draco could have banged his head on the table. Where had that come from? Snape hated flying on broomsticks and hadn't ridden past the instructional phase of HOW to ride. There was no use for riding a broomstick when you could fly. Perhaps the weed wasn't such a good idea to smoke right before taking Potter out. "Yeah," he said slowly. "I was a Reserve Seeker my fourth year. I was pants at it, so I stopped."

"Maybe we could go flying together sometime," Harry said brightly, feeding Draco another chip.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

**

"16 ball, left pocket," Harry said, carefully hitting the cue ball against the 16. It bounced off the side. "Bloody hell, pool is hard."

Draco smirked and picked up his pool stick. "Let me show you how it's done, Potter. 6 ball, middle left pocket." He hit the ball square in the middle, sending the ball straight, which ricocheted off the 6 ball, which went straight into the correct pocket. He took out his flask – filled with Polyjuice Potion and took a gulp. Turning back into himself would probably end the date pretty quickly.

Harry peered over at Draco. "You're cheating, aren't you?"

"What?" Draco asked innocently.

"You have your wand out!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco quickly hid his wand behind his back. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"For an ex-Death Eater, you sure are bad at lying," Harry replied, stepping close to Draco.  
Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, clutching him close. Harry gasped as Draco's hands roamed his arse freely. "You're a cheeky little brat, you know that?"

Harry stood on his tiptoes and nudged his nose against Draco's. "I do."

Draco closed the gap between their lips, kissing him fiercely. Paying no attention to the jeering Irish drunks, Draco pushed him against the table, their tongues entwining as Harry squeezed the skin on Draco's back. "What say we take this back to Hogwarts?" Draco asked in a low voice.

Harry nodded. "I thought you'd never ask," he breathed, grabbing a hold of Draco's hand and pulled them out of the pub, leaving a group of very confused Irishmen staring after them. Draco smirked as they exited through the doorway. Scaring the commoners was always one of his favorite past times.

They Apparated as quickly as they could without being spotted. Draco dragged Harry through the Hogwarts grounds, bringing him to a halt at the edge of the forest.

"Outside?" murmured Harry as he undressed. "In the Forbidden Forest? How kinky."

Draco pushed Harry against a tree. "Do you recognize this tree?" he replied, cupping his hand around Harry's groin.

Harry drew a sharp breath and pressed deeply against Draco's palm. "Isn't this the first tree you attempted to defile me at?"

Draco bit Harry's earlobe, then gently blew against it. "5 points to Gryffindor," he whispered.

Harry let out a moan. Draco grinned. He knew Harry loved it when he played up his role as a professor. As he kissed down Harry's bare chest, he couldn't help but wonder if Hogwarts recognized him as a professor or not. Probably not.

**

Draco lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Over the years, he had become a professional brooder and he figured now was as good a time as ever to continue honing his skills.

The night before had been something he never thought would happen. He went on a date with Potter. Not only had he gone on a date with him, but _he enjoyed himself_. Just the thought of the idiotic Gryffindor made the corner of his lips turn up. When he closed his eyes, he still got lost in Harry's scent; that muskiness with a hint of cinnamon. He could still feel Harry's taste on his lips -

Not his lips. Snape's lips. That was where his predicament came in. Sure, he could get over the fact that he wanted Potter, but Potter didn't even know it was him giving him the best sex of his life for the past three months. He was a much better catch than Snape anyway. He was better looking, smarter, funnier, hell, even nicer. Why would Potter even want Snape?

Draco sighed and rolled over, facing the wall. Brooding really wasn't going to do him any good. He should be studying for his Arithmancy exam instead.

He groaned and sat up, slipping into a dark green button down shirt and black trousers. He combed his hair quickly and then walked through the hallway to the Slytherin Common Room. He ignored Pansy's call and stepped through the doorway. This wasn't the time to talk to anyone. He needed a distraction from his thoughts.

Who better to distract him than Potter, himself, crashing into him?

"Ouch! Watch it, Malfoy!" Harry yelled and clutched his forehead, which had smacked right into Draco's.

"You watch it, Potter," Draco gasped. There he was, in all his glory. He wore his favorite Gryffindor t-shirt and a pair of ratty denim jeans. Draco rolled his eyes. Surely, the Saviour of the Wizarding World could afford to buy a decent pair of trousers?

"Malfoy - are you okay? You're staring."

Draco blinked. He was staring. How wonderful. "I was just wondering what a poncy lion like you is doing down here in the dungeons."

Harry turned red. Draco knew he was trying to see Snape. This was his chance to humiliate Harry, just as Snape had asked him to.

"Are you here to SHAG a Slytherin? Good god, what has my house gotten themselves into?" Draco asked, pressing his tongue to the roof of his mouth.

"I am not -"

"Or perhaps you are looking for someone a bit - older?" Draco suggested.

"It's just -"

"Don't think I haven't noticed whom you're obsessed with." Draco walked closer to Harry. He could feel the other man's breath on his face. If he were in his Polyjuiced form, they would already have their clothes off. Perhaps Harry felt SOMETHING for him?

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry shot back with little confidence in his voice.

"Do I really need to spell it out for you?"

"Bugger off, Malfoy. You owe me more -"

"I owe YOU? Oh, that's brilliant, Potter. Go ahead and throw my Death Eater past in my face." Draco narrowed his eyes at him and grasped Harry's wrists.

Harry wriggled out of Draco's grip. "Stop it, Malfoy. I mean it. I thought we had a truce."

"Yes, well, that was before I learned the delicious information that you are smitten with Snape."

Draco's words seemed to hang there, just like the stagnant air they were breathing. Draco noted that they were still within inches of each other, Harry pressing against the wall.

An idea struck Draco. Perhaps if he just kissed Harry, right here, right now, he would realize that the man he was falling for was really him. Maybe Potter would realize he returned Draco's feelings. He stepped forward and stared into Harry's eyes.

Potter gasped. Draco could have sworn he saw a flicker of arousal. Then he was shoved away. "Fuck off, Malfoy," he spat.

Quickly, Draco covered up his hurt and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine. Just know Potter, that you're not fooling anyone. Here's a piece of advice: unless you want everyone to know, quit it with the stares and the eager little baby Crup looks whenever he glances your way. It's disgusting and not at all appealing."

Harry gave a harsh laugh that sounded more like a bark. "You don't think I haven't noticed YOUR stares?"

Draco saw red. He whipped his wand out and shot a Stinging Hex at Potter. He clutched his left cheek and shook his head.

"Malfoy, you're not even worth my time. Whatever rivalry we had between us is over. Anything you think we might have now doesn't exist. I need to move on with my life. You should too."

Draco stared at Potter long after he had already disappeared back up the stairs. Was it that obvious? Draco mentally cursed himself. Some Slytherin he was; if the person he was lusting after called him out for doing so openly.

He crossed his arms and pouted. Pansy would know what to do, even if he didn't like it.

**

Since their confrontation, Draco refused to look Potter's way. However, he took out his frustration with Potter out on him while he was Polyjuiced as Snape. He continued to fuck him mercilessly throughout Hogwarts Castle. Despite Pansy's warnings, Draco couldn't bring himself to tell Potter the truth - especially after being humiliated the way he was.

To make matters worse, Draco couldn't be in the same room with Snape without feeling violent. The person he wanted wasn't smitten with him, and instead, was obsessed with Severus Snape. Surely, he made a better Snape than Snape himself did. He couldn't see Snape doing all of the things Draco did to Harry. Draco wanted to hex Snape into oblivion, so then only he was left. He could have Potter all to himself.

One such occasion happened in mid-May. The eighth year students were gathering potions ingredients near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Snape had told them that it built character. Draco knew Snape was just low on supplies and decided to make his job easier for himself. It was something he admired but still could not bring himself to like the man anymore.

Draco had skived off and smoked a joint behind a tree. He had been smoking more and more lately. When he was high, his worries and concerns didn't seem as daunting as they usually did. He could just sit and enjoy the simpler things, like the random movement of blades of grass and the way the sky was never quite the same blue as yesterday.

These were the things he could understand. At least, he understood them far better than why he was in love with Harry Potter.

He choked on the smoke in his lungs, sputtering and gasping for air.

He hadn't said, "love" yet. It had been "infatuated" or "lusted after" or even "wanted". Perhaps he had avoided the word to some extent, but even thinking it out loud made him feel dirty all over.

Draco Malfoy was in love with Harry Potter.

He banged his head on the tree he was leaning against. Why couldn't he have just made it through the year without bollixing things up?

"I like this tree," Draco heard about 10 meters away. He looked behind him and saw Potter staring at a tree. _The_ tree. The tree the two of them had fucked each other on just a few weeks before.

"I had no idea you had such a preference for perennials, Potter," an icy voice responded.

Draco held his breath in horror. Was Potter talking to Snape? His eyes widened and he looked at Potter and Snape. Harry, of course, was giving Snape a little grin and Snape was looking mildly uncomfortable.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Severus - you don't have to play games right now. No one else is around, I've already checked. Half the class went off to snog somewhere else already. It's just the two of us."

"Mister Potter, were you recently Confunded?"

"No, sir."

"Then why in Merlin's name would you _ever_ think it was acceptable to call me by my given name?"

"But I-"

"What has gotten into your thick skull that you could talk to me like that, as if I were-"

"P-Professor - I - we -"

"Did you think your disgusting display of obsession would make me feel _anything_?"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Draco heard himself say. Somehow, his legs had willed themselves to stand and walk over to the confrontation.

"No one else is around, my arse," Snape muttered. "Mister Malfoy, you reek of weed."

"That would make sense." Draco let out a giggle and then stole a glance at Potter.

Harry glowered at Draco. "Where did _you_ come from?"

"My mother's vagina," Draco responded and laughed at his own joke. "Seriously, Potter, you need to stop harassing Professor Snape. Everyone already knows, it's just sad, mate."

A rock blew up next to them. Draco and Harry both looked at Snape, who was shaking with fury. "Ten points from Slytherin and Gryffindor. Malfoy - get yourself together. Potter - just - stop." With one more disgusted look at both of them, he stomped off.

"Ooh, nice going, Potter. You made the professor angry," Draco taunted.

"Piss off, Malfoy. You don't know anything."

"I know enough to know that he knew you were here."

"And you didn't, did you, Potter?" Draco asked. "You were just so obsessed with getting our professor all alone, you overlooked me." Draco stopped and looked at Potter. "That kind of hurts my feelings."

Harry crossed his arms. "Why do you do this, Malfoy?"

"Do what?"

"We both know you want me. Yet, you act like you have some sort of advantage over me."

Draco chuckled. "Oh, Potter, if only you knew." He stretched his arms and then looked back at Potter. "Well, I'll be heading off then. Better luck with the professor next time."

Indeed, Draco thought. Getting high was the only way he could face Potter without feeling violent or a rush of lust.

**

"You're going out to meet him again, aren't you?"

"Sod off, Pansy."

"I will _not_ sod off. Look, this is going to come back and bite you in the arse. Why are you still doing this to yourself? You know Potter doesn't want you and Snape is going to figure it out eventually."

Draco narrowed his eyes at his best friend. "I have this under control. It's just that Potter tried to sex up Snape during our last Potions class and he got shut down. If I-"

"Maybe that's a good thing. Maybe if he got shut down, he won't try anything anymore. And it can be his problem...not yours."

"He looked so dejected, though."

"Merlin, you really have it bad." Pansy closed her eyes dramatically. "So Snape wounded Potter's feelings and you're going over there to, what, make him feel better? Why can't you just leave him alone?"

"When have I ever been able to leave Potter alone?" He had long since given up denying it. "Look Pans, it's just something I have to do."

Pansy wrapped him in a tight hug. "Fine. Make your mistakes and what have you." She released him and allowed him to walk free.

After leaving the dungeons, Draco slid into a lesser traveled corridor and pulled out his flask of Polyjuice Potion. He had become quite adept at making it in the past few months. He was giving some thought to bottling it for resale – most witches and wizards were too lazy to spend a month brewing a potion.

He held his nose and drank a quick gulp. After four months of drinking it, it still didn't taste great. Snape tasted of sour licorice, one of his least favorite candies.

Soon enough, he was stalking down the halls of Hogwarts with a Snape-like manner. He knew that Snape spent his time patrolling the first floor at night, so he knew he was safe to sneak up closer to the Gryffindor Tower.

"P-Professor?" he heard someone ask.

A timid third year Gryffindor was staring up at him. Draco put on this best Snape sneer. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering – erm – when you will be handing back our –"

"You dare ask when I will hand something back?" Draco asked with malice.

"No-"

"Instead of taking points off from Gryffindor for your selfishness, you will do me a favor."

"Of course, sir," the girl said, looking surprised.

"I need you to retrieve Potter for me. He missed a detention yesterday and he is to make it up tonight."

"Okay, sir." The student fled to the Fat Lady's portrait, gave a password, and disappeared through the entrance.

Draco scoffed. A portrait with a password? Well, they were Gryffindors after all.

He had spent a lot of time observing Snape, to capture his mannerisms. One of his favorites was the way that Snape could simply disappear into a wall, only to come out rather quickly to seize his prey. After months of practice, Draco was able to imitate it.

He waited until Potter emerged from the portrait, looking around hopefully.

"Mister Potter," Draco stated, walking out from the shadows and approaching him.

"Professor," he said coolly.

"I would like it if you came with me. I need some assistance in my office."

"I don't know," Harry said, crossing his arms. "I don't like being treated like I'm just another student, you know."

"Harry – you _are_ just another student to me – when others are around. Do you have any idea what Malfoy would have done had I fucked you against that tree?"

"He wouldn't have done anything," Harry said defensively. "He's an arse but he's not that bad."

Draco found himself speechless. Had he heard Potter right? "You don't think he'd seize the first opportunity he got to take you down a peg?"

Harry shook his head. "He saved my life last year. Then I saved his in the Room of Requirement. I think we're even now. Our rivalry is over."

Draco fought the smile forming on his face. So Potter didn't feel anger toward him anymore? He was willing to keep the past in the past? Perhaps he could work with this to his advantage.

"Still," Draco heard Snape's voice saying silkily. "We can't risk anyone finding out." Draco stepped closer to Harry. "That's why I was harsh with you this afternoon."

Draco saw Harry's resolve fade away. "I know. It just…hurts."

He stroked Harry's cheek with his long fingers. Draco's pulse quickened as he noticed their proximity to each other. "Do you want me to make it up to you?"

Harry closed his eyes with a smile. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

Draco closed the gap between them with his lips. He pushed Harry against the wall as their tongues tangled the same way as they always did, driving Draco mad with desire. Harry tasted of mint toothpaste, as though he was just getting ready for bed when he had been called out. Draco grinned into the kiss and wrapped his arms tighter around Harry, pressing against his body deeply.

That was when Harry clung to him. It was one of Draco's favorite parts of their shag sessions. Harry gripped Draco with an intensity that it seemed he might fade away if he let go. Draco's hands moved down his body, gripping Harry's arse. Mine, Draco couldn't help but think. Harry was _his_ , not Snape's. Sure, he was in a borrowed body, but Harry as good as told him that Draco actually had a chance with him.

"Severus?"

Draco stopped and pulled away. "Yes?"

"Nothing, you just kind of…stopped."

Draco gave Harry's arse a squeeze. "I lost track of our situation for a second." He glanced around the corridor. "How about we go to another place in the school? Somewhere a little less noticeable."

Harry nodded. "I have the perfect spot."

Harry led Draco to the staircase at the third floor, next to a witch with a hump. " _Dissendium!_ " he whispered, tapping the witch. The hump opened up, revealing a staircase.

Draco's eyes widened. He only knew of one passageway out of the school, a hidden room in the Slytherin Common Room that had been caved in during the war. "Where does this one lead?"

"I thought you would recognize it. It leads to Honeydukes," Harry replied, eyeing Draco curiously. "But that's not the point."

Harry tapped the entrance and it closed, leaving them in darkness. Draco's vision was completely covered in black.

That was when he felt his trousers getting pulled down and a wet mouth sucking on his rapidly filling prick. Draco threw his head back and moaned, threading his fingers through Potter's hair.

As Potter blew him, Draco couldn't help but wish that Potter was actually blowing _him_ , Draco Malfoy. Not this farce of Snape. When had his life taken such a turn for the complicated? He couldn't remember the exact moment he had fallen for Harry Potter.

All he knew was that this wasn't enough anymore. He couldn't keep fucking Potter like this. He wanted Harry to love _him_. Yet, it was so difficult to do when he was in his own body. Potter infuriated him _so much_ and there was so much precedence between them. He couldn't get Potter to like him. It just would never happen.

Could he convince Potter to get over Snape? Surely, that couldn't be done by Potter sucking his cock. Speaking of which…

Draco gave a gentle tug on Harry's hair as a warning that he was coming. Harry swallowed him eagerly, lapping up his hot come.

"I thought I was supposed to make things up to you," Draco said, pulling Harry up from the ground and kissed him. He still couldn't see Harry, but loved the bitter taste of semen in his mouth.

"I think we have everything sorted out, but I suppose you could do more just to ensure I know you're sorry," Harry replied, pressing another kiss to Draco's lips.

Draco felt his body seize up. The Polyjuice Potion. It was ending. He backed away from Potter quickly as he felt his body shrink and hair get shorter.

"Severus?"

It was pitch black. Draco knew he no longer had Snape's voice, but he could do a decent imitation of it. He just had to get out of the room without Potter seeing him. If Potter knew - Draco was as good as dead.

Then again - Harry couldn't see him. Draco could kiss him - for real. It wouldn't be THAT different, especially if he held Potter's wrists so they couldn't touch him and feel the differences between his and Snape's bodies.

"There isn't quite enough time to do all that, Harry. Perhaps tomorrow night when I have less papers to grade," Draco responded, stepping forward cautiously to find Potter.

There. He gripped Potter's wrists - not out of character for him - and pressed forward to capture Harry's lips.

Draco had kissed Harry hundreds of times by now, but _he_ had never done so. It felt wonderful, feeling his soft lips on his own, their tongues locked together in a fierce tango. Draco moved closer, hungry for more.

His heart ached, knowing that he couldn't go further without Potter realizing something was wrong. Still, he had these few minutes to savor.

"Wow." Harry gasped after they pulled away. "It was as though you've never kissed me before."

Draco chuckled. "Funny how that works, when you've done it for so long and suddenly, it just feels even better."

Harry wiggled his wrists but Draco did not release them from his grip. "So, tell me, _Professor_ , now that you know this passageway exists, will you hunt down mischief-makers after curfew?"

"Such as yourself?" Draco chuckled. "Go on ahead. I know Minerva is due to patrol this corridor in a bit and we would have quite the difficult time explaining why we're coming out from behind the statue."

Harry laughed. "Okay, I'm glad we sorted this out. Perhaps tomorrow night, we could sort it out some more?"

Draco squeezed Harry's wrists. "Good night."

He felt Harry pull away and heard his footsteps to the exit. Draco did his best to hide his platinum hair, fearing it would be seen in the light. The footsteps stopped. "Severus?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Before Draco had the chance to respond, Harry was gone.

**

Draco sat at the Slytherin table during supper. He was spooning some soup into his mouth, but he barely tasted it. He was too busy staring at Potter.

Harry bloody Potter. He watched as he talked to Weasley and Granger, telling them some sort of story as they all laughed together. The man's eyes were undeniably perfect. And while Draco had tasted Potter's lips before, kissing them with his own lips brewed a flurry of lust so strong, Draco felt as though he would burst. He narrowed his eyes at Potter. How could he be so happy?

He was in love with someone, Draco reminded himself. Someone who he thought reciprocated those feelings.

Draco ignored Zabini and Nott's greetings and took another bite of his food. Why did everything have to taste so bland?

He felt the lump rising in his throat and forced the sob back down. No, he wasn't about to cry in front of the whole school. He didn't even have a good reason to do so. Just that the person he was mad for had eyes for someone who wasn't him.

 _Clank!_ He knocked his bowl over as he stood up sharply. Silence passed over the Hall as the students - and teachers - watched him run out, for once not giving a shit about appearances.

He hid behind a suit of armor and covered his face with his hands. No one would expect him to be there. They would look for him in his dorm, in the library, by the Quidditch grounds. Never hiding in a corner like a foolhardy Hufflepuff. No one would find him.

"Malfoy?"

Blast. Looking up, he saw the person he least expected to be there. "Professor," he said, nodding in greeting.

"May I ask why you're curled up behind a suit of armor?"

"I don't even know," Draco responded, rubbing at his eyes to try and dry them.

"That's not very Slytherin of you."

"I don't give a DAMN what constitutes as Slytherin behavior right now!" Draco roared and stood up, facing Snape.

Snape sneered and shook his head. "You need to grow up, Draco. You run around after hours all the time, and you stare at Potter like he's your possession. Let me give you a piece of advice, something I know from experience: stalking is not posh."

Draco pouted. He knew that he was behaving immaturely, but he didn't care. This man was the cause of his current situation and he had the bollocks to give him advice? "Oh, like you even give a damn about that. You just want him all to yourself."

Snape looked like he was going to murder him but did not speak. Somehow, this gave Draco even more confidence to continue. "You asked me to get Potter to stop staring at you. It wasn't because you were disgusted by his behavior. You were turned on by it. You want to bend him over your desk and fuck him. You were -"

Draco was unable to finish his sentence, due to the hands wrapped around his throat. He coughed, trying to take in a breath.

"Don't - you - dare -" Snape breathed. His voice was cool, yet Draco couldn't help but feel as though he were being set on fire. He still couldn't breathe and was starting to see spots. "You are a foolish boy, Draco Malfoy. It would be best to remember how your father kept his head down after the First War. You should take a leaf out of his book and stop drawing attention to yourself."

The fingers released Draco's throat. He doubled over, gasping for air. Draco looked up, trying to respond, but couldn't form words through his coughs. "You will not win in a conflict with me," Snape sneered and walked away, his robes billowing behind him as Draco stared.

Draco's legs gave out as he fell against the wall. He slid down against the brick, closing his eyes. His fists tightened as he tried desperately to come up with a solution to this problem. The only thing he could think of was telling Potter the truth and hoping that his honesty would appeal to his Gryffindor morals. He couldn't keep doing this to himself - or to Potter, for that matter. He no longer wanted to hurt Harry, no matter what his intentions originally were.  
_  
You will not win in a conflict with me_ , Snape had said. Was he referring to Draco's taunts or was he telling Draco that he didn't have a chance with Harry? Either way, he hadn't hated the man this much since his sixth year; when he was constantly following him around, trying to get him to admit to his attempted murder.

He needed to be with Harry. Draco checked the time. Good. Potter had a break. He stood again and slipped into an unused classroom. Pulling out the black vial, he stared at it. No matter what happened tonight, this would be the last time he needed it.

Draco drank a gulp just big enough for about 45 minutes. It was time to finally grow up and face his mistakes. Perhaps he could salvage something from it if he played his cards well enough.

**

"Potter, we need to talk." Draco found Harry sitting in the library studying for his exams.

Harry looked up, trying to fight a smile. "Where do you suggest we 'talk'?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Let's go to one of the classrooms."

Harry stood up and followed Draco in tow, his books left abandoned on the table behind him. "So what prompts this sudden need to talk?" he asked.

"Not here, Potter," Draco responded and led him to a classroom they had used several times near the library. "Sit down."

Harry pulled Draco down with him as he sat. "I want you so much," he whispered, giving him a kiss.

Draco pulled away. "Wait, I need to talk to you about something."

"It can wait. What I need definitely cannot."

Draco's resolve lifted as Harry moved in closer for another kiss, his hand ghosting across Draco's prick. This could be the last time they were together, why not enjoy it?

He undressed Harry quickly. While he wanted to savor this moment, Draco wanted Harry more than he could handle. The feel of Harry's bare skin on his hands set Draco on fire. He kissed Harry as he had never kissed before, with a pure animal want and desperate need.

Draco prepared Harry quickly, pumping his fingers in and out with expertise. He watched Harry as he moaned and angled his arse for maximum pleasure. He pulled his fingers out and opened up his trousers, letting them fall to the floor as he pushed Harry back on the table and entered him.

Being inside Harry was the one time he felt like he could do something right. His life was such a fuck up before, and he wasn't even at the top of any of his classes. But Harry was such a good recipient and made all the right sounds at exactly the right time. At this moment, Draco knew that he was the best he could be.

With Harry.

As he thrust in and out, Draco could feel his orgasm building quickly. They hadn't fucked in a while and Harry's arse was deliciously tight. "Oh fuck, I love you Harry!" Draco cried as he was sent over the edge, coming deep inside of his lover.

"What IS THIS?" a voice roared from the entrance to the classroom. Draco and Harry both spun around.

If it weren't him in this predicament, Draco would have laughed. There stood Snape himself, staring at the spitting image of himself fucking Harry Potter.

Harry pulled Draco's prick out of him and grabbed a robe to cover himself up. He looked from Draco to Snape, his mouth wide open.

"Who - what?" Snape sputtered. His face dawned with the rush of realization. " _Finite Liquamentum_ ," he said, pointing his wand at Draco.

Draco could feel his body turning back into himself. He quickly tucked his cock back into his trousers and looked from Snape to Potter.

"It was you," Snape said calmly.

Draco was paralyzed with horror. Words were unable to form.

"But - this is just the first time, right? We've been -"

"Potter, this is the first I am hearing of our relationship. Though, this does explain the incident in the Forbidden Forest."

Harry put his robe back on and stood up from the desk. "Four months. Malfoy, you did this for _four months_?"

Draco winced, opened his mouth, then closed it. What words would possibly help him in this situation?

"Go on, Draco. Do tell how you got off pretending to be me," Snape said with his best sneer.

"Polyjuice Potion - " he choked out. "I've been using Polyjuice Potion. I wanted to get revenge on you for not supporting me enough - and I knew you wanted Snape - and I - I - I brewed some. I wanted to humiliate you and make you hurt. But then - Harry, I'm in love with you. Wonderfully, desperately, painfully in love with you. I don't think I can go on much longer without knowing that you love me back, not Snape. He never took the first step like I did. I took the initiative and went for it. Harry, please, forgive me." Draco felt tears filling his eyes, but refused to blink. "This man never loved you, but I do."

Harry was speechless again, while Snape swooped over the two boys. "You did something highly illegal out of revenge? And then lo and behold, you fall in love. How sweet. Did you expect everything would work out in your favor? That I wouldn't find out and Potter would forgive you, just like that? Furthermore, you violated not just one, but two people. You took over my body and used it for your own gain. You disgust me."

Draco shrank into the seat behind him. He glanced at Harry, who was still staring mutely at Draco, then back at Snape. "I didn't mean for you to find out," he replied. There. That was as good an apology as Snape would ever get.

"What did you expect would happen?" Snape asked, venom in his voice. "I don't even know what to do with you. I should turn you in to the Headmistress, but that would involve further humiliation on mine and Potter's accounts. So instead, every night for the rest of the year, you can expect to be cleaning out cauldrons in my classroom without the use of magic."

Draco said nothing. It was a punishment he secretly felt he deserved; in fact, he probably should have received something harsher. Even though he was distracted by Snape's cruel words, he couldn't help but watch Snape's expression soften each time he looked at Potter. So the bastard _did_ want him. Perhaps he even knew about Draco's affair and exposed him at the worst possible moment. Whether that was true or not, it was highly doubtful that Potter would ever forgive him. Maybe he could try?

"Potter, I will escort you to your dorm."

Harry looked back and forth from Draco to Snape. "I would like to speak with Draco first, sir."

Draco's ears perked up. This was unexpected.

Snape sighed and crossed his arms. "Very well."

"Alone, please."

Snape rolled his eyes. "For Merlin's sake, I _am_ your professor. Why are you giving me orders?"

"Please?" Harry asked, tears filling his eyes. "I swear I'll go back to my dorm after I talk to him."

The professor turned and stormed out of the room, leaving Draco alone with Harry.

Draco looked into Harry's eyes hopefully. His face had sort of glazed over. Draco was unable to figure out how he was feeling. "I - I'm sorry."

"You're sorry," Harry repeated harshly. "What are you sorry for?" Before Draco had the opportunity to speak, Harry continued on. "Are you sorry for tricking me? Getting me to fall in love with someone who doesn't even exist? Or are you sorry that you backed yourself into a corner? You must know that I can't even fathom starting a relationship based off of lies."

Draco reached out to Harry, but he slapped his hand away. "Please - I behaved like a total arse."

"Arse? Malfoy, I don't even have words for how you behaved. You think it's okay to play with people's emotions like this? Do you think it's an acceptable way to convince someone you should be together?"

"I didn't WANT to be with you. Not at first."

"So that makes it better. You came into this thinking you were going to humiliate me because I wanted Severus."

"Snape. Professor Snape. You never _had_ a relationship with him, Potter. It was _me_ you fell in love with, _me_ who made you come three times in a night!"

Harry laughed and bit his lip. "I don't know what you expect me to say, Draco Malfoy; except that you are the cruelest, most emotionally stunted student Hogwarts has ever seen. The mere idea that you thought I could forgive you further confirms my theory that you are the most self-centered person to ever walk this planet. You disgust me."

Draco could see tears forming in Potter's eyes again, frosting them over and making him even more gorgeous. "I'm sorry. Isn't that enough?" Draco asked. "I don't know what it is you want from me."

Harry drew in a deep breath and rested his hand on Draco's shoulder. "What I want is for you to _never_ speak to me again. Don't even look at me. Like I told you before, we aren't school yard rivals anymore. If you think that there is something between us, just know that the only feeling I have for you is contempt. It's over."

Draco watched as Harry turned and walked away.

What had he really expected to happen anyway, Draco asked himself. For Harry to see through the deceit and recognize that maybe he had feelings for him? That they would kiss and go up to his dorm? That Harry would understand and reassure him that his behavior, while rash, was reasonable, especially when it came to love?

The tears Draco had fought so hard that evening came splashing down; the sobs that he choked back now burst out. He brought his knees to his chin and buried his face in his hands.

Everything he had hoped would happen failed to. And it was entirely his fault. There was no one to blame this on but himself. Sure, he could try blaming Potter, but that wouldn't fool anyone.

Draco didn't bother wiping the tears from his face; instead, they felt liberating sliding down his cheeks. It was as though he was finally given release from the months of torment, the months of being with someone who didn't even realize it was _him_. All of this pain was being washed away with these tears.

Potter never loved him. _Potter never loved him._ He had told himself these words many times out of self-pity, but had not really considered the meaning behind them. Potter loved Snape, as daft as it was. As he had said, Potter didn't have any romantic feelings for Draco. Who was he to expect something he could never have?

It was true, Draco did love Harry; that much he was positive about. But he was just 18 years old. He had a whole life ahead of him. He would have a broken heart for a bit and sulk around for a while. However, one, two, even ten years down the road, he could look back on this and smile.

Draco Malfoy had learned a lesson.

**

_Yes, his eighth year had been a nightmare. He had sabotaged himself time and time again while in school, but it had all built up to this._

_The last two months of the year were difficult. While no one else knew what had happened, Snape made his life a living hell during those detentions. Draco believed he ruined the cauldrons himself so he had more work to do._

_Just as he promised, Potter refused to look his way for the rest of the year. This bothered Draco more than Snape's revenge. He had fallen in love for the first time, only to have it completely crushed. And it was all his fault._

_He passed his NEWTs with flying colors, just as he had hoped. Despite the bias against the Malfoy family, Draco was offered a job as an investor shortly after graduating. It was a job that required him to travel and see new places, something he had always wanted to do._

_If he was being honest with himself, Draco hadn't given much thought to Potter or Snape in a while. That chapter of his life was over. Why dwell on the past when he had a whole future ahead of him?_

_It was this thought that prompted him to walk out from behind the tent and greet the happy couple._

_"Malfoy?" Potter asked, surprised._

_He hadn't changed a bit. Potter still had hair that seemed to have a mind of its own, still wore those stupid glasses, and still had a clueless expression on his face. It was clear he had aged – it_ had _been ten years, after all – but he still looked quite fit._

_"Good morning, Potter. Fancy seeing you two here."_

_"We come here every year," Snape said smoothly, sliding his arm around Potter's waist._

_Snape seemed to age well. He certainly looked better than he had when he was in school. His hair was clean and pulled back loosely and tied behind his neck. Though he was nearing 50, he looked much younger. He had grey streaks in his hair, but it made him look more distinguished. It was clear that having a younger partner also helped keep his body more toned. Draco could see the outlines of muscles through Snape's robes._

_"I heard you were – together," Draco blurted out. "And I just wanted to wish you well."_

_Potter and Snape blinked. "Well, thanks, Malfoy. I never thought I'd hear you say that," Potter replied, his voice filled with shock._

_"If that's all, then I suppose I'm off. I promised a bloke I'd help him fly tonight." Without waiting for a response, Draco waved and walked away._

_Draco smirked to himself. If there was one thing he knew he still had, it was the element of surprise._

__

 

 __  
FIN


End file.
